SheBang's She-Nanigans
by Kiruka-chan
Summary: A SheZow fic. Short n' sweet like the episodes themselves. Megadale is attacked by a villain that SheZow has never encountered before. SheZow assumes it to be just another routine butt-whoopin', but... (One OC. Rated T just to be safe; some slight suggestiveness, violence, and occasional bad word. This will be moved once a SheZow category happens.)


SheBang's She-Nanigans

_A SheZow fic by Kiruka_

* * *

School had ended for the day. Guy and Maz were hanging out in the She-Lair, playing video games and eating Chipadillas from their large stockpile.

"Shemergency! Shemergency!" Sheila's warning interrupted Guy's and Maz's video game time. Guy paused the game and looked over at the large monitor that Sheila was displayed on, before looking back at Maz.

"Time to go to work!" Guy exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, I was winning, too..." Maz complained.

"Hey, Guy!" Kelly slid down the pole to the She-Lair. "Stop dragging your butt and get suited up!" She quickly walked over to one of the chairs in front of Sheila and sat down.

"You mean...dressed up. Right?" Maz asked with a laugh. Kelly started laughing as well.

"Oh, ha ha," Guy commented. "You go, girl!" In the blink of an eye, Guy had turned into SheZow. He looked at Sheila. "So...what is it today?"

"Sh-er, someone is causing trouble all over town," Sheila informed, showing some footage. It showed a pigtailed brunette dressed in red, destroying things seemingly at random with her fists. Another piece of footage showed her eating a vanilla ice cream with one hand and firing laser blasts from a hair dryer with her other hand. "No one's been hurt yet, but the police can't seem to catch her."

"I can't remember the last time the police caught anyone. I hope Dad's job isn't going anywhere," SheZow sighed. Kelly coughed.

"You guys can live with me if you end up on the street," Maz assured.

"SheZow...you really ought to get going," Sheila pointed out. "Sooner rather than later."

"It's just some kid doing-"

"Now."

SheZow gave Sheila a funny look. "Okay, whatever. Maz?"

"Oh, right!" Maz took off to another part of the room to gather up his stuff. SheZow hopped into the Shehicle. After about a minute, Maz returned, ready for action. He wore a dark blue headband and had taken his shirt off. He held a fairly large camera in his hands, and he had a tripod strapped to his belt. "And also, it's not "Maz". It's "Cambo"!" Maz spun around and took a picture of the She-Lair's collection of monitors.

SheZow stared blankly. "You're just gonna catch a cold, dude."

"I'll be fine! And I'll blind any evil-doers with this camera's flash!" Maz boasted. He hopped into the Shehicle's passenger seat.

SheZow snickered. "You should've just called yourself The Flash."

"Be careful, SheZow, and...Cambo," Sheila warned. SheZow gave a thumbs up before revving up the Shehicle's engine and taking off.

"Sheila, you're acting weird," Kelly commented.

"No, no, everything is fine," Sheila assured. Kelly leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

In downtown Megadale, a traffic jam had been caused by a collision at an intersection. This collision was the result of the drivers attempting to distance themselves from the lunatic who was tossing parked vehicles onto the road indiscriminately. The lunatic in question, the red-clad girl from Sheila's footage, jumped up onto the roof of the shortest building in the immediate area and looked down at the chaos. "This should last me for...quite a while!" She laid back on the roof and gazed up into the sky with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, the Shehicle arrived on the scene.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's been having a tantrum," Maz commented, looking around at the damage to the buildings, road, and vehicles. SheZow spotted a pair of legs dangling down from atop a roof, and stopped the Shehicle.

"Sorry, bro. I don't wanna bring you up there. But I'll try to lure her down here at some point. Just wait for the perfect chance," SheZow told.

Maz nodded. "I've got your back, SheZow!" SheZow jumped out of the Shehicle, aiming his jump for the occupied rooftop. He landed a few meters away from the caped brunette. Noticing that she appeared to be asleep, SheZow took a couple of steps closer. He circled around her, and noticed that she had her arms wrapped around herself and had a stupid grin on her face.

"Uh...did you REALLY do all of this...?" SheZow asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette opened her eyes wide. "Oh, it's SheZow!" She waved slightly.

"That's me!" SheZow replied. "I saw you causing a scene. A crime scene."

"Oh, that. That was just an accident."

"...Huh?"

"Not that you should even worry about that."

SheZow scratched his head. "Well, there is a cha-" SheZow was cut off by the girl punching him in the face, knocking him off of the rooftop and onto another parked car. Maz hopped out of the Shehicle and ran to SheZow, who rubbed his face in pain and looked at Maz.

"What happened up there?" Maz inquired.

"That...that little sneak SUCKER PUNCHED me!" SheZow complained. "I'm taking her down!" SheZow was up in a second, and jumped back up, looking at the rooftop he had been knocked down from. However, she was gone. "What the-" SheZow paused as he got a strange feeling; the She-S-P had kicked in. He spun around and faced behind him only to see the brunette standing atop a building on the opposite side of the street.

"Laser Hair Dryer!" The girl pulled out a hair dryer and pointed it at him.

"Laser Lipstick!" SheZow armed himself with the Laser Lipstick. Several shots were fired from the Laser Hair Dryer, which SheZow successfully deflected. "HEY!" SheZow yelled. "Who are you, anyway?!"

The brunette vanished, appearing back on the same rooftop as SheZow, standing right in front of him, staring at him. "SheBang is my name, and-" SheZow interrupted SheBang as he kicked her in the gut, knocking her across the street and through a store's ground level window.

"YEAH!" Maz cheered, clenching his fists. SheZow jumped down from the rooftop and walked toward the spot that SheBang had landed, his Laser Lipstick ready. SheBang coughed and groaned as she looked up. Maz followed slightly behind SheZow.

"You fight dirty!" SheBang growled.

"YOU fight like a girl! Er..." SheZow looked to the side, pretending he hadn't slipped up yet again.

"You BOTH fight like girls," Maz commented. "...That's the idea, right?"

"And who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around before..." SheBang narrowed her eyes at Maz.

"I'm SheZow's new sidekick, Cambo!" Maz informed. SheBang was intrigued by Maz's shirtless torso. "...What? Is my awesomeness too much to take in all at once?"

SheBang shook her head before staring Maz down. "HAH! As if!" She picked up a bus stop bench from the ground and threw it at Maz, but SheZow got in the way and sliced it in half with his Laser Lipstick. Vanishing again, SheBang appeared to Maz's right, grabbed Maz and tossed him high up into the air.

"AAAAHHH!" Maz cried out, looking at the ground below. He had been tossed about 4 storeys into the air. SheZow panicked, quickly put away the Laser Lipstick and jumped in between Maz and the ground, catching him halfway there. "...Whew! Nice save, SheZow."

"No worries!" SheZow replied with a wink. What SheZow didn't notice, however, was the large blast of energy headed his way from behind. Before he could react, SheZow was hit and knocked into Maz, who attempted to catch him. Maz wasn't strong enough to stop the impact though, and fell to the ground with SheZow on top of him.

"...Ouch! That really smarts!" SheZow cringed in pain, slowly getting back up. "You okay down there, Cambo?"

Before Maz could reply, SheBang got up close to SheZow. "If you're going to show up here and try to ruin my playtime..." SheBang grabbed SheZow's arms. "...Then you better pay attention!" She spun around a few times before throwing SheZow straight into the Shehicle's front bumper.

Maz sat up. "Playtime? You're just smashing things up and scaring the pants off of people!"

"If that's what it takes, then that's what it takes!" SheBang replied, crossing her arms and looking away from Maz.

"Please no dents, please no dents..." SheZow mumbled, looking over the Shehicle's front bumper. It was completely intact. "Lucky!" He stood up and faced SheBang.

"Hey, SheZow." Maz pointed at SheBang. "This girl thinks this is all a game."

SheZow narrowed her eyes at SheBang. "Sounds like you need a time out."

* * *

Back in the She-Lair, Kelly was studying the footage of SheBang, as well as new footage of the fight between SheBang and SheZow. "It's weird. This is definitely not SheZap, and yet she still...KINDA looks like SheZow. Easy to tell apart, but a few similarities. Boots, belt..."

"Oh, really? I...didn't notice," Sheila reluctantly replied.

"C'mon, get with it, Sheila! You normally have so much more to say!" Kelly protested. Sheila said nothing. "...Mind you, you are pretty human-like for an AI, and people all have off days. You just take it easy today, then, and I'll try and figure something out by myself."

* * *

At the scene of the battle, SheBang was jumping from car to car, firing at SheZow with her Laser Hair Dryer while doing so. SheZow and Maz were both keeping up. "I'm getting fed up with this..." SheZow muttered. "I'll just-" SheZow took a deep breath.

"You sure you want to use that?" SheBang mocked, tapping her foot on the roof of the car she was standing on. The driver was still inside, panicked. "You might HURT someone!"

"...Damn!" SheZow cursed. SheBang giggled and turned around, vanishing and appearing at the next intersection, which was a lot less cluttered. "How is she so fast?!"

"That's more like a teleport than super speed," Maz commented. SheZow used his super speed to close the distance quickly. "HEY! Wait up!"

"Boomerang Brush!" SheZow armed himself with a Boomerang Brush, hurling it at SheBang. SheBang stood calmly with a smile on her face.

"Heart Shield!" SheBang conjured up a pink, heart-shaped energy shield with her left hand, holding it in front of her. It deflected the Boomerang Brush with ease. SheZow was back in melee range, however, and produced his Laser Lipstick once more, swinging it at SheBang's Heart Shield. He made several attacks, each one being blocked by the shield. SheBang aimed at SheZow with her Laser Hair Dryer, but before she could fire, SheZow let loose a Sonic Scream. SheBang put the Laser Hair Dryer away and held onto her left forearm with her right hand, but the Sonic Scream was still too powerful. The Heart Shield shattered; SheBang's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. SheZow took advantage of the opening and grabbed SheBang by the arm, spun around and tossed her upward into a building's wall. She fell and landed on the pavement.

"Wh...what's with you?!" SheBang looked up at SheZow, who was walking toward her. SheBang jumped back up. "Shuribbon!" SheBang produced a shuriken with a ribbon motif, throwing it at SheZow, who easily dodged using super speed. By this point, Maz had also caught up to the two, but hadn't been noticed by SheBang yet. He grabbed a small rock from the ground and threw it at SheBang's head, getting her attention.

"Smile!" Maz exclaimed, taking SheBang's picture. SheBang's face turned red as she shied away.

"What are you doing?!" SheBang demanded. SheZow stood, watching.

"...Aren't your eyes super sore now?" Maz asked.

"Are you stupid?! THAT'S your attack?!" SheBang laughed.

"You know...Cambo...I think you can still make it work," SheZow commented, having noticed SheBang's reaction to the initial photographing. SheZow readied his fists. "Now!" Maz took some more pictures of SheBang.

"Just give it up already, the flash doesn't-" SheBang was cut off as SheZow shoulder tackled her, knocking her to the ground. "YOU...!" SheBang produced another Shuribbon.

"Again!" SheZow ordered. Maz took some more pictures. SheBang's face turned red again as she dropped her weapon and covered her face with her hands.

"STOP IT!" SheBang cried. SheZow walked over to her and pulled her up off the ground. He shook her back and forth a bit.

"So this destructive super villain is just a little girl who's really shy," SheZow commented with a smirk.

"Don't talk down to me, you don't look a year older than me!" SheBang pointed out.

"Cambo?" SheZow put his arm around SheBang's shoulder and gave a thumbs up with his other hand. Maz took pictures of the two of them, with SheBang trying to avoid looking directly at the camera. SheBang was paralyzed with fear at this point, as SheZow swung her around, doing different poses with her. Maz happily snapped more photos. At this point, a crowd of people had gathered to watch what was going on, as a fight had somehow become a photo shoot.

"NO! Get AWAY from me!" SheBang headbutted SheZow in the forehead, before vanishing and appearing up in the air directly above. She vanished once more, and didn't reappear anywhere nearby. SheZow looked around, keeping his guard up. Maz kept his camera ready.

"...I think she's gone, SheZow." Maz lowered his camera.

"Finally. What was up with her, anyway? Like, what was she even trying to DO? No one's hurt..." SheZow looked around at the surrounding area. "There's a lot of broken stuff, but nothing really destroyed...you know?"

Maz pondered. "Yeah. Weird. But weird seems to be the norm around here when it comes to bad guys. And you."

"And you," SheZow added. "Pffft, "Cambo", that was totally lame."

"Hey, it's thanks to me that you got the upper hand!"

"I already HAD the upper hand."

Maz looked at his camera intently. "And I have photos of SheZow and another spandex-clad super-girl. I smell money."

"Really, dude? That's not even two GIRLS in those pictures. That's fraud."

"Close enough," Maz assured. "We can get that one game again! LEGIT this time!"

"Don't remind me about that..." SheZow sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Megadale, SheBang appeared on a rooftop and jumped down into an alleyway. A few seconds after landing, she was surrounded by energy as she was forcibly transformed. However, her normal form was actually that of a boy. He had short brown hair and a short-sleeved vest with mid-length baggy shorts. On his right hand was a fingerless glove.

The boy kicked over a trash can in anger. "DAMN SHEZOW! And...whatever that guy's name is!" He sat down in a corner and sulked. "I want it back...want to dress up again and play..." The boy rested his head on his knees. "Can't transform without a source of danger. If only SheZow would disappear." A minute or so passed. "Oh, I know...I'll MAKE her disappear!" He started giggling to himself and rolling around on the ground. A few more minutes passed before he got up and headed out of the alley, back onto the sidewalk connected to a busy street. He walked by a small group of kids around his age with a scowl on his face.

One of the kids paused and turned around after he had passed and gotten some distance. "Huh...isn't that Morgan, from our class? I've never seen him in this part of town before."

"You're right, it is him! Should we say hi?"

"Don't bother. He barely talks to anyone."

"Yeah, I've never even seen the guy smile before."

"He's creepy."

"Quiet, he might hear you!"

Morgan, however, paid them no mind as he continued walking, hands in his pockets, eyes half shut as he pondered.

* * *

SheZow and Maz arrived back at the She-Lair. The two hopped out of the Shehicle and SheZow transformed back into Guy.

"Guy!" Kelly called. "You let her get away! I wanted you to capture her!"

"You never told me that," Guy replied. "Besides, I didn't LET her get away. She's got some sort of...teleporting power. And a bunch of other stuff!"

"Yeah, lay off," Maz told. "You didn't do ANYTHING to help."

Kelly sighed. "Okay, I get it. But you GOTTA capture her next time. She looks like she's connected to SheZow somehow."

"She DID say her name is "SheBang"..." Guy commented. "So MAYBE-"

"Oh, no no no!" Sheila interjected. "There's plenty of copycats around. Remember SheZowCon? Don't read too much into it."

"A super-powered SheZow nerd? Kelly, are YOU SheBang?" Maz asked.

"No, I am NOT." Kelly replied, not amused.

"AAAHH! Our game!" Maz blurted out, looking at the switched-off television.

"Don't waste power," Kelly advised.

"Looks like it's time for round two!" Guy rubbed his hands together. "C'mon, Maz, things'll be different this time!"

"Oh, you're going DOWN!" Maz laughed.

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
